


The Bikini

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bikinis, Birthday Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Huge Cock, Phil Loves Daisy Being in Charge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi clothed sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), Woman on Top, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's staying at The Retreat, and Phil turns up to make her birthday better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif of a guy in a suit kissing a woman in a bikini, and my Muse just went there so fast... 
> 
> I totally handwaved the reasons for Daisy being at the Retreat. They're not important.

Daisy's in the kitchen area of the Retreat, fetching herself some more ice for the pitcher of fruit punch (non-alcoholic) she's taking back out to the lakeside when she feels the vibrations of the Quinjet approaching. She's not expecting visitors, and is hardly dressed for them since she's been sunbathing all afternoon, so she feels a little wary as she waits for whoever it is to approach. 

Then she senses the person's approaching vibrations, and smiles before reaching over to grab a second glass.

There's a quick rap on the door, then it opens and Phil sticks his head inside. When he catches sight of her, leaning not-so-casually against the end of the couch, wearing nothing but her bikini, his whole face lights up, and she senses the surge of arousal that accompanies his first sight of her.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he says, and comes inside, setting a backpack down on the floor near the door.

"Could say the same, agent," Daisy says, smirking.

He crosses the room quickly, and immediately leans in to kiss her. She promptly wraps her arms around his neck, as she straightens up. She cups the back of his head with her right hand, scraping her nails across his nape, and he shudders, his left hand cupping her upper torso so that his thumb's resting close to her breast. His right hand cups her ass, and as she deepens the kiss and presses her body more tightly against his she feels that hand slide into her bikini bottom so that his palm is pressed firmly against her flesh. 

He moans when she bites down on his bottom lip, and pushes his right hand lower so that his fingers slip between her thighs from behind. She moans in turn, then drops her right hand down to cup his burgeoning erection through his suit pants. 

"God, I've missed you," he gasps when she squeezes his dick lightly.

"Missed you, too," she says. Then she gasps when he pushes his middle finger into her sex. "Oh fuck, Phil."

"Yes," he grunts, and begins fingerfucking her, making her writhe against his body.

"Too. Many. Clothes," she grits out.

"Came straight from DC," he tells her, and insinuates his left hand inside the cup of her bikini so he can thumb her already stiff nipple. 

She gasps again, and tilts her head back, and he takes the opportunity to graze his teeth lightly down the column of her throat, which is enough to send her over the edge. He continues fingering her through her orgasm until she pulls back enough to dislodge his hand, but only so she can open his pants and draw out his rigid cock. She flicks her thumb over the weeping head, and his knees buckle so that he sits down abruptly on the sofa. Daisy's very pleased with this move, and she lets go of him long enough to whip off both halves of her bikini, then she climbs onto his lap, her knees either side of his thighs as she positions herself over his cock. He groans, a long, needy sound, then allows himself to fall back against the couch, his hands grasping her hips as she lowers herself down and impales her wet sex on his thick prick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Yeah," she agrees, and squeezes just hard enough to send a sharp spike of pleasure through his body (and vibrations), but not hard enough to make him come – not yet.

"How long can you stay?" she asks, not moving yet, just rhythmically clenching her inner muscles along his length.

"Four – fuck! – days." She suspects the 'fuck' is because she leaned in and carefully sank her teeth into his lower lip. 

"Good," she says, and begins to ride him properly. He holds onto her, letting her fuck herself on his cock until she comes hard, her head thrown back and her breasts thrust forward. He wraps his mouth around one nipple as her muscles ripple along his cock, and sucks hard, and that's enough to make her come a second time. 

He pulls his mouth free, then smirks. "Can't have the other one feeling left out, can we?" he says pleasantly, then proceeds to suckle on her other breast. It's when he bites down, carefully, that she comes again, and he grunts, then begins to thrust, his hips bucking up hard until he's coming, his cock pulsing deep within her throbbing pussy.

"Okay, you can stay," she deadpans, and for a moment he looks shocked, then he starts to laugh, and she smirks at him. "If you're gonna stay, though, you need to ditch the suit, and find some shorts to wear."

He salutes her. "Yes ma'am."

"Behave, Phil," she says in a stern tone.

"Or?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Or I won't let you fuck me," she says.

"A very compelling argument," he says, and she chuckles.

"You bet it is," she agrees. "Now strip."

She feels the spike of arousal that hits him at her words, and she clenches her muscles more tightly around his cock, which is still buried inside her. He groans, then whines when she lifts herself off his lap.

"Clothes, Phil," she reminds him, and he nods, then stands up, clearly unfazed by the fact that his half hard dick is still hanging from his pants. She settles back on the couch to watch as he undresses – and he does it nice and slowly, knowing that she enjoys him strip-teasing just as much as he enjoys it when she strips for him.

"Do you have some shorts with you?" she asks once he's finally stark naked.

He tilts his head towards the door where his backpack still sits. "Shorts, t-shirts, Speedos." He smirks at that last. "The usual sort of summer vacation attire."

"Good man," Daisy says, grinning. "Want to go for a swim before dinner?"

He grins back. "Swimming with you? Totally my thing."

She chuckles, and as he goes to fetch his backpack, Daisy pulls her bikini back on. When he turns back around, he pouts a little at the sight of her semi-clothed, then he sets his backpack on the couch and digs through it before pulling out the aforementioned Speedos (bright blue), a pair of baseball shorts, a t-shirt, and some sandals. He glances down at Daisy's feet, which are bare, and smiles.

"What?" she asks, looking down as well.

"I like the toes," he says – she's painted daisies on them.

She laughs, then steps into his personal space and wraps her arms around his waist. "Thanks for coming to visit."

"I couldn't have stayed away any longer," he says, his arms wrapping around her in turn. 

She kisses him for several minutes, then chuckles when she feels his cock pressing against her thigh again. She drops her hand and curls her fingers around his hard length. "Ready to go again, Phil?" 

"Outside?" he asks, looking a little bashful.

"Fuck, yes." She never thought he'd be down for that.

He nods, and she moves away to grab the tray holding the pitcher of fruit punch, glasses, and ice, then waits for him by the door as he pulls on the Speedos, which can't really accommodate his fully erect dick, she notices, then shoves his feet into the sandals. He picks up the shorts and t-shirt, then follows her outside and down to the lake where Daisy left her blanket, along with a bottle of sun block, the book she's been reading, her sunnies, and the towel for after she gets out of the lake.

She sets the tray down in the shade at a short distance from the blanket, then she moves the rest of her things aside, before grabbing Phil's hand and tugging him down onto the blanket. She rolls on top of him, pinning him to the ground with his wrists above his head, and he moans, then lifts his head to kiss her.

"Maybe I'll just keep you here after the four days are up," she suggests, rocking her sex against his cock, the friction from their swimwear adding to the delicious sensations she's feeling.

He snorts. "Yeah, I'm really gonna object to that, Daisy," he says, pushing upwards with his hips. "I'm not the one who wants me to go back."

She pauses her movements and sighs. "The Director," she says heavily.

"Yeah. But, can we not, you know, talk about him _right now_?" Phil asks, and she laughs, then switches her grip on his wrists so she's holding them both with her left hand, before reaching down to tug his cock free of the Speedos. He moans loudly when she draws her fingers up the length of his shaft, then over the head, and his moans go straight between her legs, so she lets go of his wrists altogether so she can get her bikini off. She notices that he leaves his arms stretched out above his head, and wonders if he'd let her tie him up – and if he'd like to be tied up. Something for later, she thinks.

She tosses her bikini to the side, then guides his dick inside her slick heat, moaning as he fills and stretches her – she loves this sensation, and loves the fact that no matter how often they fuck (and they've been doing this for a few months now), he always stretches her.

"Daisy," he grunts as she squeezes her muscles around him.

"Phil." She lowers her body over his, stretching her arms along his and holding his hands. "You feel so good."

"You too," he says, then asks, "Are you gonna fuck my brains out?"

She shudders involuntarily at his words. "Oh god, Phil, yes." She feels breathless, and begins to move, rocking hard against him, until she sits up and begins to ride him properly.

"Can I move my hands?"

"Of course," she says, and he immediately clasps her hips and holds her steady as he begins to buck his hips upwards, fucking her as much as she's fucking herself.

She comes twice before he also comes, exploding into her with a surprisingly loud shout of her name. She's used to him being far quieter when they're having sex, but she can't say she minds seeing him being uninhibited.

Once they've recovered their breath, and calmed down some, Phil gets to his feet, strips off his Speedos, then goes to grab the tray, before pouring them both a glass of fruit punch. He hands one off to Daisy, then he clinks his glass against hers. 

"Happy birthday, Daisy."

"Happy belated birthday, Phil," she answers, grinning. She'd been disappointed not to spend his birthday with him, but she can't complain about having him for four days on her birthday. This is the first birthday she's celebrated since joining SHIELD, and her first with Phil, and the latter means more than the former.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight," he says.

"Best day ever," she tells him; he smirks, and she knows he's happy that she's happy.


End file.
